Between One Time and Another
by 8 Acres East
Summary: Rini spends one week at home before the battle against Galaxia draws her back to the past. (Prequel to To Be A Lady)
1. Chapter 1

**Between One Time and Another**

 **Prequel to To Be A Lady**

 **Day 1: Arrival**

The path of light, swerving across the endless expanse of the fourth dimension, gave Rini a headache with its undiminishing brightness. Even so, as a pair of ethereal wings carried the young princess back to her own time, Rini kept her eyes firmly on the point in the horizon where the path of light converged with the smoky golden sky—for that was Pluto's last order on every journey through time: "Fix your eyes on the path of light and do _not_ let your gaze stray."

The path was an iridescent beam, a road colorful, broad, and translucent. Illuminated by ever-changing colors, it swerved over an expanse of water. Through the path of light, Rini could see the distorted image of waves surging below, white capped in the wind. The wind snatched Rini's ponytails around her face. It snatched away the tears she'd leaked in the first minutes of her journey. Rini preferred fast goodbyes, but that didn't mean goodbye came easily.

When the sky scooped her up Rini had turned her head at the last minute, for one last glimpse of Serena, whose lonely expression haunted the first miles of Rini's journey. It worried Rini to leave Bunny so soon after Darien's departure. Her mother the Queen was like a white marble statue—calm and unmoved, even under duress—but her mother/sister/friend Bunny, under the pressure of strong emotions, could crack as easily as an eggshell. Yet Rini trusted the scouts to protect their princess, and it had been time to return home.

"You doing okay, Diana?" she murmured over her shoulder to the knapsack. A muffled, groaning meow signaled that her companion (who was afraid of heights and prone to motion sickness) was at least holding up well.

In the distance, the path of light faded and gave way to a pair of ornate doors, black and gold. They loomed, a black mark against the sky, which had faded from smoky gold to dusky purple as Rini flew. The water receded into shore, into a solid ground and lavender smoke.

Her patent shoes scuffed against the ground as she touched in for her landing. Sailor Pluto had not yet emerged, so Rini took a careful moment to rearrange her skirt, which had grown lopsided in flight. She shrugged the knapsack from her back and placed it on the ground, allowing the drawstring to loosen. Diana squeezed out of the bundle, with a slight list and a soft mewl. Rini lifted her friend, cuddling the weary traveler close to her heart. "We made it! Almost home!" she whispered encouragingly.

Rini glanced around the domain of the Guardian of Time. Sailor Pluto's responsibilities sometimes called her within one cloud of the Timestream or another—the dense fog that permeated this place held many dimensions. It was not unusual for Pluto to be unseen at the gate, though she never truly left. It was best to wait a moment. A single stone pillar, which Pluto sometimes used as a perch, was the sole decoration, aside from the grand doors. Rini let Diana set upon this pillar as she poked around, scanning the fog for Pluto's willowy silhouette. The roar of the fog sounded akin to ocean waves—this noise, and the vastness of the space, left Rini with a feeling of peace and utter smallness. "Pluto?" she called out. Her voice echoed. "PUU! We're back!"

Rini yelped as, far above, a forked lightning bolt cracked across the sky. Soon, several other bolts followed, and in the midst of the electricity knelt the shadow of Sailor Pluto.

"Pluto!" Rini ran forward as the lightning faded away. Her friend's face lifted, and garnet eyes lit up at the voice.

"Small Lady. Welcome home." The Guardian rose, enveloping Rini in a crushing embrace. Rini closed her eyes, relishing the familiar smell of her friend—eucalyptus and lemon and mint, fresh and light. They parted and Pluto rose to her full height, towering above the pink-haired princess. The two scouts walked to the Time Gate. Pluto took Diana into her arms as greeting, scratching behind her tawny ears. She regarded Rini with great interest. "You've grown tremendously," she offered. "There's something different in the way you carry yourself."

"She's a true warrior now!" Diana mewed proudly.

Rini laughed nervously, almost doubting the words. "Thanks, Pluto. Where were you?" Rini asked. She jerked a thumb to where the lightning had struck moments before. "I've never seen you travel that way," she commented.

Sailor Pluto pursed her lips in consideration of the response. "I was in consultation with Chronos," she said finally.

"You mean… _the_ Chronos?" Rini's eyes were like two big red apples. "As in, _the all knowing God of Time_?"

"Yes. My father."

Rini's jaw dropped, and Diana's followed. "I didn't realize you could actually contact him."

"Chronos is your father?!" Diana squirmed in Rini's arms. "Why, then you're a princess too, Pluto! Maybe even a goddess!"

Pluto waved away Diana's comments with a light, graceful hand. "I am a _guardian_. Chronos and I are in charge of the 4th Dimension. What I am able to accomplish in my role is only through the powers he grants me," Pluto responded patiently. "I do not see him often, and when I do, it is for matters of great importance."

Rini's eyes narrowed. "Is everything alright?"

Sailor Pluto tilted her head, blinked slowly at the Princess. "Yes, little one," she soothed, "all is well." Yet something in her tone was off. Rini knew Pluto well enough to know when she was lying.

Rini bit her lip—the Past gnawed at her heart. But she allowed the omission. "If you're sure." She hoisted the backpack up over her shoulder once more. "I want to share everything, Puu, but I need to see Papa and Mama first. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Sailor Pluto nodded, wine-colored eyes warm. She delivered Diana back into Rini's arms. In turn, Rini yanked the time travel key over her head, handing the key and the silver chain to Sailor Pluto with a nod. Pluto reattached the key to her hip belt with a low _chink_. Both approached the double doors. The Time Guardian retrieved her Garnet Rod from its place propped against the Gate. Sailor Pluto knelt, fisting one hand over her heart as the other curled around her weapon.

"It's good to have you home, Crown Princess Small Lady Serenity," she intoned. "May the star in your heart shine brightly to all you meet." Such was a formal goodbye in this time. Rini had almost forgotten the words.

"Shine brightly," Rini replied, in the shorthand. The words felt foreign and strange to her tongue. Rini flushed and bit her lip. "Look. Thanks, Puu, but you know you don't need to do that." She motioned for her friend to stand.

Pluto stood with a small chuckle. "You do realize that in this era, you are a princess? I must treat you as such."

Rini scowled. "Don't remind me." That was one part of the 30th Century she hadn't missed—the 'royal treatment'. Rini approached the Gate and pushed. The dull orange glow of twilight flooded the cracks in the door and soon Rini's vision was filled with the grand glimmering points of the Crystal Palace, cool and sharp against the fiery sky.

"It's beautiful!" Diana squeaked.

Rini beamed. "Diana, let's go home." Together, they set off down the cobblestone path, which would take them through the Juuban Park, past the school, through the Museum District, and straight to the front steps of the Crystal Palace.

* * *

Sailor Pluto rose, sighing as the Gates of Time closed once more. Having the final Time Key securely against her hip was a small comfort; nevertheless, Chronos' news disturbed her. Pluto held the Garnet Rod out to the endless fog and concentrated on the orb until it turned a glowing scarlet. She waved a regal arm towards the gray mists and summoned the Memories forward.

The Timestream, that elusive mist which permeated the Fourth Dimension, was a soup of memories and recollections that wove together as the history of the world. Pluto could bring forward bits and pieces of history and put them together as easily as some could put together slide show presentations (which Setsuna had done frequently, as a school nurse). Each memory—each snapshot of time—had that same foggy quality of an old photograph, flashed before your eyes with a hollow rustle before the carousel carried on to the next.

The slideshow she viewed now was barely believable, yet its effects were already carrying over into the present. Setsuna felt softness across her cheek like a bug or a falling autumn leaf. She looked to her feet, where a rose petal, wilted, had fallen. Frightened garnet eyes lifted from the fog's memory into the endless mist beyond.

The wind had begun to howl, to moan. Rose petals, carrying saccharine perfume, streaked across Sailor Pluto's arms, legs. A thin crack of lightning glowed within the distant mists. The storm would hold, for now. Chronos had said, when he gave her the certain Memory, that the effects on the 30th century would be delayed.

Sailor Pluto's eyes turned back to the scene in the memory cloud. The Prince and the Princess kissing. The Prince and Princess kissing in an airport, then parting. The Prince hands a small box to the Princess, steps back, and—Pluto fell to her knees.

In a burst of dust, the Prince had disappeared. A mysterious orange sailor scout squeezed the star seed of Earth's future king in her dry, bony fingers. Then three scouts—the Starlights, who weren't even supposed to be _mentioned_ , much less _seen_ , for another century—swooped in for Bunny.

"This cannot be," Pluto whispered in anguish.

The only response was the oceanic churn of the mist.

* * *

Helios gasped, golden eyes blinking wide awake to the ornate painting on his bedroom ceiling—in the dim light (it was just before dawn) the sun, moon, and stars were no more than black silhouettes. For the first time in one thousand years, the priest had suffered a nightmare.

He rose from the bed, gripping one of its posters as he caught his breath. He brushed away a ragged piece of white hair and pulled on a simple brown shirt with blue jeans (he'd swiped some clothing during his 'stay' in Tokyo, for the white robes were insufferably easy to tear or stain). He would tend to the horses and the roses first, and Morning Prayer followed after.

Through the balcony doors of the Elysian Monastery he could see the sun rising, splitting its rays across the steeple of the Chapel, which sat in the center of the glowing Golden Lake. The sky was a pleasing crisp lavender.

Helios sighed shakily, rubbing his palm against his forehead. One by one, the royal family had melted away in front of him, reaching out with decayed hands to the horrified priest. The death of Maiden was too much to bear, even in a dream—Helios awoke with her parting words framed in memory.

 _Helios, you were my every dream…_

He gripped the stone balcony so hard that his knuckles turned white.

It had been now…900 years since the events of Dead Moon (yet barely a few months for Rini). He could feel through the soul bond that she had finally returned to her proper time. Would she be wondering after him? Helios had seen glimpses of Earth through dreams of its people, scattered wisps of memory. He knew that even as Dead Moon left, there came other enemies and allies—he'd seen the power of the Silver Crystal guide a meteor safely back to Earth with precious cargo; he'd seen the defeat of Snow Princess Kaguya; he'd seen Maiden kiss the cheek of a puny white-haired fairy. Over the past centuries, priesthood—to borrow phrasing from Earth—had been a spectator sport.

Helios shut the door to his bedroom silently (Daphne and Persephone, down the hall, were still asleep). He wound through the stone staircases and mural-walled chambers until reaching the Atrium, whose door led outside.

The sun was now blindingly bright, and Helios brought up an arm to shield his eyes as he crossed the distance to the rose garden, gathering a tin watering can along the way.

It took the entire share of morning chores—tending the roses, feeding the horses, milking the cows, sifting through new dreams in the Golden Mirror Lake, baking the holy bread—and most of breakfast (eaten in reverent silence with the shrine maidens) to convince Helios that nothing was wrong.

By the time he had donned his white robes and settled into his prayerful posture at the base of the Blue Fire, Helios had relaxed, and the dream had been resolved in his mind as a fluke nightmare—perhaps an offshoot of the King's anxiety. Whenever Maiden was in transit, the King barely slept. Helios folded his hands together, bowing his head low.

"Gaia, creator of Earth, whose spirit rests in the Golden Crystal, I call your name. Purify me as you have the Blue Fire. Sanctify me as you have Elysian. Reveal to us the path of light. Let us not fall away to darkness." Helios spoke these words in an ancient tongue, rhythmic and solemn. Ritual dictated that he repeat these words at the start of every prayer before offering specific petitions.

The fire glowed brighter and brighter blue. Suddenly, in a cascaded of popped sparks, the flames burst orange, and cast a wicked glow around the chamber. Helios gasped, falling backwards, shielding himself with one arm. The heat was almost unbearable.

The silhouette of a sailor scout, whose uniform was made entirely of jagged crystals, filled the flames. Fire danced around her, and her eyes were a sinister orange glow. The picture faded and gave way to a swirling vortex—colors and lights and star seeds thrown in one grand abyss.

There was a rushing sound, whistling throughout the throne room, and Helios realized that a great wind had overtaken Elysian. It blew open the door to the prayer cloister, and red rose petals scattered around the room, fading too quickly to black.

 _"_ _The Prince has fallen."_

The voice was cool, calm, somehow familiar, but from a bygone era. Yet Helios did not have time to ponder its owner, for Daphne had run into the temple, flower petals in her wild hair. Persephone followed, loosing an anguished cry that Helios had never before heard from the taciturn Shrine Maiden. He stood, staggered, reached out his hand to the Shrine Maidens…in shock he realized his hand, his arm, was gone, crumbling into dust. Helios choked, whirling around once more to face the Blue Fire. His disintegration was mirrored in the fire as it showed the death of the Prince, who crumbled just the same. Around them, the stone walls of the Chapel crumbled. A chunk fell on Daphne's back, and she fell limp as a rag. Persephone was in ugly shrieking tears until rubble knocked her down.

The Blue Fire vanished, leaving only a faint black smoke. His legs were gone, and so Helios fell too, succumbing to the dissolution of his body.

 _Prince…Princess…!_

* * *

 **8 Acres East**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between One Time and Another**

 **Day 2: Celebration**

Rini's boots punched holes in the puddles as she walked down the street, Luna P brushing against her ear beneath the umbrella. "For goodness sake, you're waterproof!"

Luna P beeped indignantly in response.

The sun disappeared after yesterday's tearful reunion. Her evening with the King and Queen had been punctuated by sharp cracks of lightning. The rumble of thunder had lulled Rini to sleep, and she had awoken to the song of the rain. While inclement weather was unusual in Crystal Tokyo, Rini didn't mind the drizzle at all. In fact, wearing a rain slicker hid her shocking hair from the locals, and Rini was able to navigate the streets of Crystal Tokyo without too much trouble. As promised, she'd climbed the ridge beyond the park to the Time-Space Gate, sharing a lengthy visit and a cup of tea with Sailor Pluto. Pluto had been unreadable, distracted—but not to a degree where Rini could be certain of a problem. So, with a smile and a wave, Rini had taken off again, Diana in tow. She found herself in the Arts District now—the district associated with Crystal Point A, which was under the guardianship of Sailor Venus. She'd been able to purchase lunch from a street vendor and window shop with Diana in the areas that were already restored.

It didn't take long for Rini to realize that the damage done by Black Moon's invasion had been deeper and more significant than the King and Queen revealed to her. Around every corner, there were fallen buildings, piles of rubble. The scouts, each in charge of a Crystal Point and its district, had been working tirelessly to rebuild Crystal Tokyo better than before. Mama and Papa, the final consult on most of the fundraising and construction projects, were so busy that Rini had missed them at breakfast, and hadn't heard from them at all.

Diana emerged from a small purse over Rini's shoulder. "Princess, shouldn't we get back to the castle? There's quite a bit to do before the party."

"I just want to find the gallery," Rini replied. "It should be around this corner…" She sprinted across the street and rounded the curve.

"Oh…"

The street Rini had turned on to was such an example of the destruction. Entire buildings had been leveled. It appeared that the art gallery, one Michiru discovered long ago, had not been spared from the chaos. A solitary beam of light, escaping from the cloud coverage, sparked against the broken glass doors and windows. The rain prevented construction, but a few pedestrians were walking down the street, and Rini noticed a figure that appeared to be rummaging through the rubble. She ran forward, stepping nimbly over bricks and iron and wood to reach the rummager. "Excuse me!" Rini called. "Excuse me?" Rini folded her umbrella, tucking it back into the back with Diana. "Do you know if the art gallery moved? Are there any paintings left by—"

The figure looked up, and Rini saw that it was a man with bright brown eyes. He pushed back the hood (the rain had stopped) to reveal dark hair, and Rini realized she knew him.

"Massinori!" Rini threw her arms around the man (as best she could, considering her height), thrilled to see a familiar face. She pulled back and gave her old "art class boyfriend" a huge smile.

Massinori furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry, little girl, but how do you know my name?"

Rini pushed back her own hood to reveal the bright pink hair. "We were in art class together. It's me, Rini! I guess you got the long lifespan too, huh?"

Massinori panicked, then dropped to his knees. "Princess Small Lady!"

Rini rolled her eyes. "Come on now, don't be that way. Don't you remember? Michiru, the art teacher for our sculpture class? The apple pie? My sorry-looking grail?"

Massinori studied her face for a moment before splitting his own into a great smile, and a great big laugh to go with it. "Ahh yes! Now I remember! Goodness. There are too many memories to sift through." He settled back against a pile of bricks. "So, the little princess was one of my classmates. Now that's something to write home about." He reached into the pocket of his jacket. "Would you like to split a candy bar?"

Rini gladly accepted, and perched on a wooden beam. She chewed the chocolate and caramel slowly. Diana emerged from the purse and took off, wandering through the remnants of the gallery building. Luna P bobbed behind her.

"Now, why haven't _you_ aged?"

Rini's lips set into a firm line. "No one really knows. I am 903, still, but I've only grown a little bit. I mean, I grew more recently, but…" she trailed off, uncertain how to explain herself. She decided to switch focus instead. "How has the long life been treating you? How come you're here?" She grinned. "I'm more curious about Massinori than me!"

The grin melted away from Massinori's face, which was youthful despite its age. Like Papa, it appeared most of Crystal Tokyo's citizens ceased to age in their late twenties. Rini could see behind the sharpened edges of his face the boy she had known in the past. She wondered if time had been kind to him—and to Momo-chan, and Kiyusuke-san.

"I've just celebrated my 905th birthday," he began. He held up his hand. "My wife is 702 next week, and our children are in their 300's. Masaki and I, we met here—" he motioned to the rubble around them. "We are both artists. We sculpt. I've been coming here every day for four months now, trying to find new materials, inspiration, maybe even remnants of the art we've already made. So much was lost, in the battle and after The Stop."

Rini's shoulders slumped. "I'm so, so sorry, Massinori."

The man chuckled. "But you're the one who saved us! It's been all over the news. You are the princess who bravely went back in time to help save her city."

Rini smiled wanely. She did help, in some small way—but the new reporters had not been told the story of how she stole the Silver Crystal, hid from her mother, attacked Sailor Pluto, snatched the Time-Space Key, and threatened the future queen of Crystal Tokyo at gunpoint. Then was brainwashed and turned to an enemy. Then tried to seduce the future King. Then shot a black poison bullet into the earth. Which forced Sailor Pluto to leave her post, stop time, and die. What locals referred to as "The Stop" was merely the manifestation of her countless mistakes.

Rini toed a splintered piece of wood, which appeared to have backed a canvas at some point. She watched as Massinori knelt, pocketing the candy wrapper in favor of rooting out a small piece of stone. Her gaze traveled beyond him to the rubble-covered street, and the rolling clouds that cast a grey pallor across the fallen buildings.

The cost of awakening had been too high.

The wind scattered dead leaves and plaster dust around their feet. The sound of dripping water surrounded them. Pedestrians made their way through the rubble as though it were invisible. Watching these people go about their daily routine amid the squalor fascinated Rini. Diana meowed, playing the cat quite well as she batted at a dusty painted scrap, ripped from its canvas home.

Massinori turned the jagged piece of stone over and over in his hands. When he noticed Rini was drawn to the motion, he held it up between his thumb and pointer finger with a smile.

"A piece of my wife's most famous sculpture. I'll bring this to her today." His smile faded. "She's got the rest of her life to put back together its pieces." He sighed.

"Massinori?" Rini questioned softly. "Why are you so sad?"

Massinori fisted the stone. "Princess—"

"Rini."

"Rini," he fumbled. He hesitated, but Rini set her mouth and eyes firmly, demanding he continue. Massinori sighed.

"I will say these words as a friend, as a loyal subject. I do not wish to belittle the greatness of what you and your family have done. Yet," he glanced around the space cautiously, "there are people in this city, even now, who sympathize with the opinions of the Black Moon. They carry their lifespan as a curse, not a reward."

"What?!" Rini vaulted from her seat, hands balled into fists. "What do you mean? Black Moon tried to control our planet with a poisonous crystal!"

Massinori's compassionate eyes stilled Rini. "There are some, Princess," he argued softly, "who would say the same of your parents."

For a moment Rini's breath ceased, and she sank back down. Massinori touched her shoulder gently, and pointed to a nearby streetlamp. "Do you see that stencil, at the top of the pole?" he asked.

Rini squinted at the stickers and graffiti that covered the pole until her gaze rested at the very top, where she saw a small, stenciled moon (black, upside down) with the letter "H" in its center. "What is it?"

"It's a sign, telling the Black Moon Sympathizers that this area has a resident who's one of them." Massinori motioned to the ruins. "Or, at least, this area _had_ a resident."

"And nobody went to the Scouts? To my parents?" Rini's voice shook. "How can this have been in our city without our knowledge? Why don't I know about this?!" Diana's damp tail curled around her leg, and Rini knew the Mauian was listening closely.

Massinori shook his head. "I don't know. Perhaps if the scouts were not always guarding the Queen. Perhaps if the Queen left her castle more…" He trailed off, but Rini had heard enough. She stood, arranging her raincoat's hood once more.

"It was good to see you, Massinori," she said politely, and curtly. The rain had picked up once again, and she unfolded her umbrella. Diana vaulted into her purse and Luna P took up vigil at her shoulder. "Thank you, for telling me these things," she added. "It's important for us to know, to help our people." That had seemed like what Mama would say, and Rini was pleased to remember her manners, in spite of Massinori's comments. She held up her arm to Massinori.

The artist took the hand gently. "Tell your parents not to let you wander around alone, Rini!"

The princess merely laughed. "I'm not alone. I've got Luna P!" And she leapt from the ruined building, waving goodbye to the artist as she walked off down the road.

When she rounded the corner, Rini paused to pull her phone from her purse. Her fingers flew over the screen, and soon she'd pulled up a map of Crystal Tokyo. At the click of a button, she projected a small hologram above the phone, where two dots marked herself and her destination.

"Mina's apartment is…" Rini navigated the 3D map, zooming in, "…this way."

"Small Lady," Diana squeaked, "I know this is important, but the ball—"

"That can wait a bit longer, Diana," Rini insisted. "But somehow, I feel like this can't."

* * *

"Certainly, the rebuilding of Crystal Tokyo should be top priority. And yes, the Crystal Tokyo Restoration Committee has made incredible strides over the past year using neo-synthesized minerals in infrastructure. But the rainforest is dying. The power of the Silver Crystal preserved its life through the freeze, but we are forgetting how quickly destruction—not Black Moon's, but our own—takes its toll. What are we sacrificing for our progress? Look at the statistics—right now, we have returned to roughly the same measures regarding deforestation practices, endangered populations, and global warming, as almost an entire millennium prior! Not to mention the effects of the Black Moon Invasion. Trace amounts of Poison Crystal have been detected in some regions, which has affected the growth of the plant life. Some of the rainforest's endangered species were lost in the aftermath of Black Moon. But with the right policy and practice, we can change that."

The tall, dark-haired woman who now addressed King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, and the collection of citizens who comprised the Crystal Council, pointed a finger at the royal couple.

"The mining of crystal material for neo-synthesis is also causing damage to the microhabitats within the rainforest. Certain levels of these mineral compounds are required for the soil to remain fertile. We must determine a more efficient way to access the materials we need. Right now the mineral mining is dangerous and comes at too high an acreage cost."

Neo-Queen Serenity regarded the speaker. A slender woman, garbed in breezy shirts and khakis. She had been present in every public forum for the past year, ever since the launch of the Crystal Tokyo Revitalization Project.

"We of the Amazon Jungle Conservation Syndicate humbly request that the King use his Golden Crystal to restore the state of Earth's most beautiful ecosystem."

Her request echoed throughout the chamber, which was an open, circular room, lined with rows of chairs for the Council, a collection of chairs in its center for the visitors, and two central seats, where the King and Queen sat on the same level with the guests. There was a stylus on the table, and a thin sheet of glass. The King took notes on this transparent computer, occasionally jabbing with the stylus throughout the meeting, breaking the silence with tiny pricking noises.

The Queen eyed her husband, holding in a yawn. "We would like to do all we can to help maintain the beauty of our planet," she began. Her voice, soft and light, echoed throughout the room. "We are striving to balance the cost of urban revitalization against the cost of deforestation. However…" She turned to her husband, uncertain of how to continue.

"Preserving ecological diversity is a priority for the Crystal Council," the King picked up, "And we understand that the rainforest is an integral piece to the conservation puzzle…however, we cannot at this time put the Crystal towards that goal. Our energy now goes to the restoration of Crystal Tokyo. Black Moon's invasion has injured our city, but it's given us cause for renovation and improvement. The power of the Golden Crystal, and the energy created from the Amazon neo-minerals, are contributing to that goal." He placed a hand over his wife's, and continued to regard the woman with a level, unbiased gaze. "We can, however, give your cause other resources." He motioned to an auburn-haired woman who sat among the Crystal Council. "Reika Nishimura is the head of our Environmental Protection Agency, and will sit down with you this week to map out a plan and a budget. In addition to such, I will ask that the EPA reevaluate the volume of material our mining organizations have been reaping from the forest. If there are places to cut back, we will." From across the room, Reika gave a small, friendly wave to the glowering speaker.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "So there will be no help from the Golden Crystal, then?" she demanded.

"Not at this time." The King scribbled down Reika's name, address, and contact info, then motioned for a guard to pass the paper down to the speaker. "Nonetheless, we look forward to a successful partnership that protects the natural beauty of our planet's resources." He stood, and bowed respectfully to the woman, as he did with all whose appeals made it beyond the districts to the royal public forum.

The woman crumpled the paper in her fist. "You can't keep all of this power to yourself! You can't just hide in this palace forever! You coward! You have spent your days in this crystal mansion while outside, the destruction is enormous!"

Sailor Mercury stepped forward, anger evident in her eyes. The Queen motioned for her to stay as the King stood, motioning to a palace guard instead.

"We do not wish to hide from those we serve," Endymion said evenly. "And we are doing as much as we can, every day." The woman, escorted out by the officers, sneered, shouting one final comment.

"Eternal life is a sick joke, if our planet can't stay alive too!"

The palace door slammed.

The King settled himself in his seat once again and, ignoring the Queen's eyes, chose instead to _prick prick prick_ the tablet screen. Each jab slightly more forceful than the previous. His jaw muscle tightened as the Queen placed a hand on his wrist. The next speaker began his appeal, something related to installing a new street sign.

"Next time, we'll call in sick," she whispered, soft and low. The man droned on.

The King forced a chuckle in reply.

"Now, let's consider something happier. You've invited Helios to Rini's party, correct?"

The King shook his head. "I tried, but…Buns, there was no answer. I can't…I can't _feel_ our soul bond anymore. Not since Rini came back."

The Queen gasped, and Endymion winced at the sound. "I've been waiting for the right time to tell you all day," he added. "Telling you would have made it true, and I didn't want…"

The Queen's face had changed so rapidly that Sailor Jupiter left her post. "Everything alright over here?" Lita asked, low and calm.

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes, we're fine right now, Jupiter." She squeezed Endymion's fingers. "But there may have to be a meeting, after the party. Do get in touch with Small Lady and make sure she's here in time, please, in case we aren't able to contact her."

Sailor Jupiter nodded, stepping back into her post once again. She exchanged a worried look with Sailor Mercury, whose face was grim as she withdrew her handheld computer and began to type. Then Sailor Jupiter pulled out her own phone and, in a quick trill of fingers, sent a text to the young Princess Small Lady.

* * *

 _Parents are asking you to be back by five to get ready. Ball starts at seven. –Lita_

Rini sighed, turning to face Mina once more. The princess of Venus had been silently attentive to Rini's story, absently stroking Artemis' fur as they listened together.

Mina lived in the top floor of an apartment complex that she also owned. The space was understated, soft, and romantic—something Rini would have expected from Lita or Ami. But the blue and gray suited Mina, somehow. The wall behind Mina was covered in black and white photographs from around the world; they were photos of Mina's travels while on tour. In the era of peace between Death Phantom and Black Moon, the scout of Venus had started a singing career.

Rini studied her favorite of the collection: a dramatic portrait of Mina onstage as Princess V, taken by one of the photographers on her latest tour. Mina's body was bent over, towards the crowd, one hand reaching out. The other hand was on a microphone, which hovered over her wide open mouth. Her eyes were closed; the photographer had frozen Princess V in the middle of a single note. The picture had captured the electric Mina that had entranced audiences for centuries. Rini wondered if Mina missed her music, having to focus instead on guardianship and the reconstruction. Lita's bakery temporarily closed…Ami's hospital position given to another…Raye's shrine in the hands of Chad…once Rini's senshi awakened, could she give these girls back the life they deserved for themselves?

"Did you see any more of these stencils on your way here?" Mina broke Rini from reverie.

Rini nodded, tugging the edge of her pinstripe skirt nervously. "Two more, one by Kaioh Gardens and the other by TADI."

"Well, of course an art institute will have some rebels," Artemis murmured. "Which means, surely this movement can't be so widespread or serious. Especially since Sailor Moon defeated Black Moon and Nemesis, after The Stop."

Rini held her phone out to Mina. "I have photos." Mina took the phone, scrolling through the three pictures quickly.

"It does seem a bit grassroots, right, Art?" she glanced over to the cat and handed Rini back the phone. "Graffiti and hearsay…and it could all be one person. _H_ could be the signature of the artist."

She stood, gathering Rini's mug of tea and her own, and made her way to the kitchen as she spoke. Rini followed behind, protesting.

"But Massinori said—"

"Cookies?"

Rini, waving away the sweet, glared at Mina as she lifted a chocolate chip cookie from the tray for herself. "You're not going to do anything with this information, are you?"

Mina sighed. "Small Lady. We aren't so apt to act as we were in the past—"

"And so Black Moon was able to capture my Mama!" Rini retorted, angrily.

"Rini!" Artemis growled.

Mina's eyes filled with guilt, so much that Rini flushed. "Sorry, Mina, that was low of me. It was my fault, we all know that…"

The kitchen was silent, but for the small munching of Mina eating a cookie. The blonde, cheeks full, still managed to smile sadly at Rini, and pulled her in for a squeeze. Rini felt Mina's throat bob as she swallowed the cookie, then the soft pressure of a kiss against her forehead. Mina walked away to the sink, filling a glass with water as she looked outside. Rini tried to cool the burning in her cheeks, unsuccessfully.

"I know you're worried. Art and I will take a look around, but…" Mina motioned to the window. "Look at our city. Our time, our energy, our resources…they all need to go to reconstruction right now. We've had small cases of dissent in the past, but those have worked themselves out. It should be no different here. I can't make any guarantees, but I will tell you if there's anything I find." She turned to face Rini with a sad smile. "I had hoped you could focus on just being our Princess Small Lady today, but it seems that you're stuck thinking like a scout."

Rini smiled sheepishly. "Well, you trained me well. And I _am_ a scout," she added.

"Just don't let that get in the way of romance, little lady," Mina joked. She ruffled Rini's hair. "Don't think we haven't forgotten about Helios, and Perle, and Massinori, and Hiroki, and Kyusuke, the guy who wrote that fairy book, the guy that was feeding those fish, I mean, seriously—"

" _Who_ are you talking about?"

"—you are a _magnet_ , Rini."

"Are you kidding me? Most of those, I don't even _want_ to attract."

Mina crossed her arms smugly. "That's what they all say, right before they fall."

"I look like a ten year old, remember?" Rini scrunched her face up, sticking out her tongue. "Stop thinking about my romances and try building some of your own."

Mina stuck her tongue out in response. "Little brat! Who's to say I never fell in love?"

"Oh yeah?! Which one did _you_ fall for? Hawkeye or Tigereye?"

Mina softened, and suddenly Rini thought she looked a little sad. "They were kind, deep down," Mina said. "But as much as I liked them, I loved someone else. And that love was cursed, and so was any affection that followed." The rain drizzled in the background, and Mina traced the trail of one drop down the window, leaving a clear streak in the fogged glass. "Love or duty, Rini? Which do you choose?"

Rini narrowed her eyes. "Both."

Mina fixed her gaze on Rini. "Then be prepared to die."

Classic Mina. Silly to serious in a nanosecond. Like the combat she'd taught Rini—Venus could dodge, duck, weave, and punch in conversations just was well. But Rini was a quick study, and so the words left her mouth quickly:

"Death never stopped Mama."

Suddenly, the sound of a chiming clock rang out once, twice, three times…Rini's face fell as it rang fourth, and as she heard the fifth chime, she swore.

Late.

"Sorry, Mina, I've got to leave _right now_! Mama's gonna kill me!" Rini gathered up her things and shut the door on Artemis' tail for moving so fast. Quick as a wink, the pink-haired princess could be seen from Mina's window, sprinting down the street, puddles splashing in the wake of her feet.

Mina ran her fingers over the gray couch as Artemis leapt onto a seat cushion, nursing his kinked tail. "Art, do you still have access to criminal case files from Crystal Points B through E?"

"Even if I don't, there's always Ami." Artemis licked a paw.

"Okay." Mina's mouth set in a grim line. "I want to take another look at the Blue Moon Murders."

* * *

"Welcome Home, Princess!"

"Welcome Back, Small Lady!"

"Cheers to you, Princess!"

Rini glowed under the praise of everyone gathered around her, and reached out to shake several hands as she walked down the navy blue carpet that had been laid out for the royal family's entrance. She'd scoffed at the grandiose decorations at first. But the white lilies, the red roses, and the twinkling lights all looked elegant and tasteful in the evening twilight. The Crystal Palace was made for celebrations.

Her knees knocked beneath the pale pink layers of lace and tulle. She could feel the eyes on her, even though Mama and Papa walked ahead. She could feel herself starting to sweat, and hoped her hands would remain dry. She clutched her hands tighter around the red rose bouquet that was graced to her by the King and Queen.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter flanked her parents, with Mars and Venus behind Rini. Artemis, Luna, and Diana followed after, in human form.

Rini sighed, scanning the crowd. Neo-Queen Serenity had told Rini already that The Outers were locked in a serious racing competition for Haruka, and were unable to leave Rome. Yet still, Rini found herself searching for Hotaru in the crowd. Something nagged at the back of her mind…a sort of uneasiness…

"May I have this dance, Princess Small Lady?" A young diplomat, who Rini recognized from Papa's council meetings, extended his hand. Rini froze, eyeing his hand warily, until Mina stepped forward and shoved Rini none too gently into the man's arms.

Rini fidgeted. "I've got to find a place for the flowers—"

"She says yes!" Mina stole the bouquet, cutting off Rini's excuses.

Lucky for Rini, the man was of a shorter stature. And over the man's shoulder as he twirled her away onto the dance floor, she saw as Rei punched a fist down onto Mina's head. Rini smothered a giggle and tried to maintain polite conversation with her dance partner.

"We are so proud of how you went to the past and helped us! I know it was probably scary. I know you missed your parents! But you're a very brave little princess." His crocodile smile made Rini's mouth hurt.

She scowled, rolling her eyes. "Look buddy, just because I look like a ten-year old doesn't mean I've got the brain of one. I'm 903, and while the lady at your six o'clock is certainly admiring the whole 'dancing with the kids bit', it's not exactly working for me. You're talking to me in a really patronizing tone. My father doesn't pick favorites, so it's no use trying to play nice guy for a higher seat. If nothing else, you look like a pedophile, so it's best just let me go and get my mac and cheese from the kiddie table like every other Royal Ball, alrighty?"

The shock on the man's face was priceless, and Rini swore she could hear Rei somewhere, shouting, "That's my girl!"

"Ahem."

Rini paled, and as the diplomat wisely chose to wander off towards six o'clock, the princess turned to face her father. He raised one eyebrow slowly, mouth unreadably.

"Hi, Papa," Rini offered meekly.

A gloved hand extended to her. "I'm sorry," Endymion said with a smile, "that I let someone else slip in and take part of the first dance. But you've scared him off successfully, so why don't we finish the waltz together?"

"Shouldn't you dance with Mama?"

King Endymion had already begun to twirl his daughter. "The party is for you, sweetheart."

Rini laughed as the King lifted her high, just as he did when she was small (well, _smaller_ ). She landed on the floor and spun lightly once again, delighted. The King pulled her close and, chuckling, whispered, "Truer words were never spoken to the Chairman Yoshida."

Rini blushed, knowing the praise was unmerited. "But Papa—"

They danced across the floor as the waltz crescendoed. "However," the King continued between steps, "that doesn't mean those words _should_ have been spoken. Did it secure future harmony in our government? Did it demonstrate your status as a fine lady, a future queen?"

"…No, Papa."

The dance ended, and the King planted a kiss right in the center of Rini's forehead. "You would do well to dull the edge of your sharp tongue, my dear."

"…Yes, Papa."

A sharp crack of lightning filled the room, and the lights dimmed before coming steady once more. The rumble of thunder made Rini's heart rattle. The crowd murmured, chuckling nervously, and the band faltered in their symphony. When the lights appeared stable, the party began once more, yet even Sailor Jupiter seemed surprised.

"Unusual weather…" A high-pitched shriek filled the room, and the King sighed. "I'd better stay with your mother." He strode from the dance floor, leaving Rini alone once more.

The band began another song, and Rini dodged her way through dancing couples until she arrived at the corner, where Sailor Mars stood watching the crowd, holding the bouquet that Mina had stolen.

"Rei, it's funny to see you by yourself at a party," Rini said brightly.

"And it's funny to see you smiling, you little brat," Rei retorted playfully. She wrapped an arm around the young princess, returning the roses to their rightful place. "We're glad you're home."

Rini giggled. "Thanks."

A waiter walked by and Rei grabbed two glasses of champagne, offering one to Rini. "The legal drinking age is still 21," she said dryly. "So drink up."

Rini sniffed the bubbles in her glass cautiously before testing a sip. "Rei, have you seen anything unusual in the temple fire lately?" She eyed the priestess.

Rei's face darkened. "I've seen…the same as always. Why, did something happen today?"

Rini shook her head. "Not really…well, talk to Mina about that. But I'm just…concerned. Where are The Outers? Why wouldn't they be here?"

Rei smiled, small and kind—and tightly, Rini noticed. The smile was tight around the edges, nervous. "Haruka's been tied up in racing, you know that. I'm sorry Michiru and Hotaru couldn't break away. You know they would if they could."

"I do know that," Rini replied. "That's why…" She watched across the floor as her Mama and Papa shared a dance, looking deeply in love—but deeply tense, too. Something in their eyes, in their demeanor, which Rei held too…tense, on edge. "Something's wrong, Rei." She trained her eyes on the priestess. "And you know it, and Mama does, and Papa too, but no one will say…What's happened while I've been gone?" she demanded. "What's going on here? You're all sheltering me, but I'm a scout now too! Tell me what's going on!" Her voice had raised in volume until the last half drew stares from the nearby gentry. Rei tugged her arm, violet eyes flashing, and the two girls tucked out onto the balcony, resting in a small square of porch that sheltered from the onslaught of rain. Lightning cracked around them, leaving stars in Rini's eyes as Rei spoke.

"I saw Elysian collapse. That's why we've been on edge, Rini. Because if Elysian is really gone, then that means Endymion is in danger, and the Golden Crystal's power, and…"

" _He—Helios!_ " Rini choked on the name and, in one swift motion, fell to the ground in a heap, petals scattering around her in the rain.

* * *

 **8 Acres East**


End file.
